Though frozen comestibles formed on a stick (such as ice pops, POPSICLES and the like) enjoy wide popularity, they are generally obtainable only through commercial and industrial sources, such as ice cream vendors or grocery stores. There have been few useful convenient devices or processes that have been proposed or introduced for the quick preparation of such food items in the home. While frozen comestibles can be molded and frozen in common refrigerator/freezer units, such methods can take hours for the comestible to form.
There have, by contrast, been many types of modern household ice cream makers introduced. By and large, they use double walled bowls that have heat exchangers and contain liquids with depressed freezing points, such as below 32° Fahrenheit. Ice cream makers typically only freeze liquids directly touching the wall, which is then continuously scraped off and mixed to produce, for example, ice cream or frozen yogurts. Accordingly, such ice cream makers are adapted for those specific comestibles only, and cannot generally be used for making ice pops, POPSICLES and the like.
Accordingly, there is a need for a process and apparatus for conveniently making frozen comestibles on a stick, which overcomes the disadvantages of existing technologies.